


An Ache in the Heart

by wizards_unlimited



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, I hope I've written okay, My First Work in This Fandom, My muse came back after a long time, Phryne hurts, Post Murder and Mozerella, S03E03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_unlimited/pseuds/wizards_unlimited
Summary: After seeing Jack and Concetta out for dinner, Phryne believes that Jack truly has given her up and found his happiness. She spent too long coming to her realizations and now, he was gone.





	1. Dinner and Heart Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the TV series Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, nor do I own the book series. If I did, the sexual tension would have been resolved a looooong long time ago. It's a little short but other chapters are being written.

She’d seen them at the restaurant. She’d seen Jack kiss her cheek and pull out her chair for her. She knew they were friends. But when she’d seen Concetta Fabrizzi lean into Jack for a kiss, she’d turned her head. Jack _did_ give her up. They still worked together, were even on friendly terms. But the ease and the companionship they had before Gerty’s (unfortunate) murder, was no longer there.

She feared to admit it to even herself for the longest time. _Ignorance is bliss_ they said. She’d tried to ignore her rising feelings for the Detective Inspector. _Her_ Detective Inspector. But that wasn’t quite true, was it? He wasn’t hers to keep. Never had been. And now, that he had found someone, she should be happy for him. So why was there a pain in her heart telling her otherwise? She’d promised herself, that after Rene, she wouldn’t put her heart on the line again. But _Jack_. Dear Jack, saw through her. He broke down the walls she’d built and wormed his way into her heart.

He’d been her anchor to Australia after Murdoch Foyle had been hung. She’d stayed for their partnership. Their daily night caps and chats. She feared to admit that maybe, just maybe, she needed Detective Inspector Jack Robinson so much more than he needed her. It seemed that he didn’t need her anymore. Melbourne might need her by day, but she could leave it in his capable hands. He deserved some happiness after Rosie.

And so, the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher started her trusty Hispano-Suiza, (Jack’s voice in her mind, telling her to drive carefully), and turned it towards Wardlow. She had some packing to do.


	2. Jack's happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own any part of this show or the book series. Don't sue me. Please. I'm broke. Barely able to afford an internet connection.

He’d gotten a call from Concetta earlier at the station. She checked in every now and then, just to let him know she was well and taken care of. Theirs was a simple friendship. She wanted him to come for dinner. He didn’t think she’d call him again so soon after what happened. She’d wanted a chance with him and he’d refuted. She’d known immediately, what he had known for a while now. His heart was taken, and not by her. But he’d agreed to meet her at a neutral restaurant. She said she had news. He’d be happy to hear it.

When they’d been seated, she’d leaned in for a quick peck, as had become their routine. It was a friendly gesture and neither thought too much of it.

“Jack, I’ve…met someone. His name is James Waters. He lives in Sydney. I wanted you to meet him before anyone else. You’re the closest to family I have. He’s coming here. Please Jack.”  
“Of course, I will. After all, he needs to be thoroughly vetted so that he is perfect for you. You’ve been through so much. You’ve lost so much. Tell me, what does Mister Waters do? Is he able to provide you with a comfortable life?”

After that, the conversation flowed easily. He could see Concetta was smitten and when Mister Waters joined them, he had the same glow that she did. Jack Robinson was quite satisfied with his friend’s suitor and told them so. If James Waters kept to his promise of keeping Concetta happy, Jack was no one to stand in their way. Not like he had stood in the way of his own happiness.

His own happiness. _Phryne_. Her name brought many things to his mind. Her reckless attitude towards driving. Her crashing every single crime scene, waltzing in with that damn French perfume that she insisted on wearing even in the most serious of investigations.

She’d seemed distant lately. After the Gerty Hanes case, he had chosen to distance himself (and his heart) from her, lest her become another notch in her bedpost. They’d even reconciled not long after that, thanks to Doctor Macmillan. The good doctor always had a way around his Miss Fisher. He’s admitted it to himself quite a long time ago. He’d given his heart, as Concetta had guessed quite correctly, to the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, and what a ride it had been. But as of late, she’d been the one keeping her distance from him. Come to think of it, she hadn’t been barging into the station as frequently as she did. Perhaps he would stop in at 221B and have a chat with her. He missed their night caps and her sharp tongue. _Dear god, he was lost to her. Had been since the first day he’d met her in John and Lydia Andrews’ bathroom._


	3. Pondering and a Cross Dot

     Phryne explained the situation to her staff, and family. She was going on a vacation around Australia. Maybe visit some old friends. She wanted a break from being a Private Detective and had decided to offer her medical services and knowledge she learned from training-under-fire around the country. Some fresh air would do her good. 

    Not for a second did they believe her. Dot, dear Dot, looked like she knew something else was the matter. She would have to explain things separately to her companion in a way that didn’t put a strain on hers and Constable Collin’s budding romance.

     “Mr. Butler, if I could impose on you to check on the house every now and then. Cec and Bert! Keep driving the cab and take care of Alice and the babe! Bert, I expect you to help out with Cec and Alice. Do try to find a good lady for yourself. And Dot, you’d better keep these two in line while I’m gone! God knows what mischief they’ll get up to. Dot, want to help me pack?”

“Of course, Miss Fisher. I’ll be keeping a strict eye on the house. Would you require any food for your trip?”

“No thank you Mr. Butler! I’m sure I can manage with the train car, no matter how sub-par compared to yours. Come on Dot! We’ve got some packing to do.”

As the ladies headed up, there was another discussion taking place in the kitchen with the men of the household.

“Something ain’ right here. The miss won’ just walk out. It’s gotta be something serious for her to run like that.” Bert began.

“Tha’s right. Y’know, it might have something to do with her copper. Inspector Robinson. Reckon something happened with ‘em? Eh Mr. Butler? You’d know.” Cec inputted.

     “I don’t think that we’re at a liberty to discuss the matters of the mistress of the house going on a vacation. However, I don’t think she quite wants the Inspector informed just yet. I would suggest we keep our council on this matter to ourselves Mr. Johnson, Mr. Yates. I’ll ask Miss. Fisher what to say to any visitors who call while she is gone. Now, I do believe you boys should check on her Hispano for any hijinks while she is gone. And do be here on time to pick her up tomorrow.” Mr. Butler interjected. He knew that the Miss’s business was not the concern of her staff. But they weren’t just her staff. They were her family, right down to the red-raggers, no matter how odd. He hoped that the miss and inspector sorted out whatever had happened quickly. Watching her mope after the Gerty Hanes case was troubling.

**Upstairs**

    “Would you like your red ball-gown Miss? The silk one?” Dot asked as she ran her hand through her mistress’ lovely dresses, admiring the folds of each fabric, wondering how to bring up the problem that was causing Miss Phryne to _run away_. (God forbid she said that out loud).

    “We both know you aren’t here to help me pack Dot. You want to know why I’m _(running away)_ going away for a while. Come. Sit.”

    “Well, yes Miss. You aren’t usually that vague. I know it’s not my place to pry Miss, but Father Grogan says sharing eases the heart’s burden. That’s why he makes us go to confession every week or if we look particularly tired.” She was rambling and she knew it.

    “Dot! Calm down. I just need to get away from Melbourne for a while. Jack…the inspector, needs some space. He has a few matters to deal with and I don’t think he’ll appreciate my interference. So, to prevent the temptation, I’m just going to go out of town and visiting a few friends from my ambulance unit. Turns out a few of them were from Sydney, so I will be meeting up with friends. Cheer up Dot! It’ll be a fantastic adventure!! And with Jane in the continent, I do get horrendously bored you know.” Phryne knew she wasn’t convincing anyone, even herself. The story sounded weak. Jack would see through it the minute he heard. Nonsense! Why would Jack come to her house anymore? He had…Concetta now. The ache in her heart was back. Sharper than before.

    “I just wish you don’t have to go Miss. We’d miss you all terribly. Do you know how long you’ll be gone for?” Dot asked, trying to keep the tremble and nervousness out of her voice.

    “Not really Dot. I suspect it’ll take me quite some time to go through everything and everyone on my list.” In her mind, she thought _‘The more time, the better. I don’t think I can bear to face Jack for a while. Some travelling will do me good. Clear my head.’_

    “Well Dot dear, I do have an offer for you. While I’m gone, you could, take Mrs. Charlesworth up on her offer of being the agony aunt for _Women’s Choice._ Her offer still stands. And it’s only temporary. I’ll be back before you know it. Promise me you’ll think about it? It’ll keep you from brooding too much, I expect. And do remember to make sure Cec and Bert eat. It’s not healthy for them to go without.”

    With that comment, Dot knew she was being dismissed. Perhaps her Miss needed to sleep early. But she knew that all this was happening because of the Inspector. She didn’t know what he had done, but he had better make it right to Miss. Phryne. Or Dot was going to be very cross with him.


	4. Rumor Mills and Apologies

      He hoped James gave Concetta all the happiness she deserved and more. After everything that had happened at Strano’s, it was only fitting that she take any opportunity to be happy. If only he could say that about himself. After the utter fiasco involving George Sanderson and Sydney Fletcher (he refused to relate himself to them, even in the privacy of his mind), he’d realized that he deserved some happiness too. So why was he so hesitant to take it when it had been so willingly offered? Phryne had apologized several times for worrying him, in her own way.

     She’d taken her driving in control and hardly sped, at least while off a case. It had caught him off-guard, when she hadn’t sped-off to the next crime scene, instead, choosing to follow him in her car. He’d once told her that he wouldn’t dream of changing her, and he’d meant it. She was perfect the way she was, flaws and all. He supposed that it was time to sit down and have a frank conversation with the subject of his turmoil and heartache. Tomorrow, after work he would go to Wardlow to call on her. He knew his constable was taking Miss Williams to the pictures, so he expected only Mr. Butler to be there. And the red-raggers. Though the two men had turned to a somewhat more honest way of life.

    What was it about that woman that attracted everyone’s loyalty? She’d even managed to make honest men out of the red-raggers! One of them even had a wife. And what was it about her that called to him? He’d been restless ever since he’d met her. He was more involved with life. He’d started noticing things, like he used to, before the war, when he’d been a newly-wed so much in love. Then, the war came and so much was lost. He lost himself somewhere between the bloody fields and gunfire. Maybe that’s why, when he met Miss. Fisher, he started noticing again. She’s been in the war too. She understood the way Rosie never could. She’d lost a lot of herself too, behind the scenes, among blood and death. And yet, here she was, stronger than ever.

     “I haven’t taken anything seriously since 1918”* She’d said. He didn’t doubt her one bit. Where he had immersed himself in work, she’d taken her chance at living life to the hilt. And he’d been swept up in the storm, whether he liked it or not. And he’d definitely liked it. Eventually. He’d gotten used to her exclaiming “Jack!” every time they met at a crime scene, and at other times they met socially. He’d grown fond of the enthusiastic greeting. He’d grown fond of her. And he’d never realized when that fondness had turned into love. But here he was, madly, head over heels in love with the one woman on this entire planet who ran away from the very phenomena.

     He couldn’t blame her. She’d lost so much, and so many people. He could understand her fear of loving and then losing the ones she loved. Janey, Gerty, god knew how many friends she’d seen die in the war, Pierre Sarcelle, his wife, and…Rene Dubois. As much as he loathed to admit it, he knew Phryne did love the man once upon a time. And he’d hurt her in the worst way possible. She’d trusted him. Jack understood her penchant of running away from attachment and commitment. He would offer he what he could, but he would never dream of her settling down. She would never be satisfied with one man. So, if it was companionship she decided she could offer him, he’d take it. He didn’t want to be one in her excessive parade of men and he’d never dream of tying her down. But he refused to be a kept man. The rumor mill at the station was already flowing at full speed regarding him and the lady detective. It didn’t need the scandal of him being just another lover for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*" : Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, 1.03, The Green Mill Murder.


	5. Making Impressions and Determination

      “Your bags are in the cab Miss. Mr. Johnson and Mr. Yates are here. Whenever you’re ready Miss.” Tobias Butler informed the mistress of the house.

     “Thank you, Mr. B! I shall be only a moment. Please ask the boys and Dot to come to the kitchen I’d like to say goodbye properly.” Phryne answered back

     “Very well Miss.”

      She had a last look around her bedroom, knowing that it was going to be a while before she returned to the comforts of her home and her bed.

     “Well, I’ll be off! A lot more of the world is still undiscovered! Cec, Bert, could you be dears and get my bags loaded? Thank you.” She exclaimed, coming down the steps of Wardlow.

     “Miss, what would you like me to say if...visitors shall come calling?” Tobias Butler asked her, knowing very well that the mistress of the house would understand the under-laying query.

     “I trust you Mr. Butler. I’m sure you will come up with something for my cases. As for social calls, you can just inform them that I’m out town indefinitely. I’m sure Melbourne won’t collapse if I’m not on the case” she exclaimed cheerfully. “ _No, but some people might be worried_.” her mind supplied not very helpfully. She was going to have to find a way to keep that voice quiet. It was starting to sound like Jack and common-sense, both of which were extremely dangerous for her.

     “Of course, Miss. For your cases, you are out of town indefinitely. And for social calls, I will be informing visitors that you are traveling for a change of scenery and fresh air. The work load has been troubling you a lot.” He knew, of course, that the Inspector would be incredibly vexed upon hearing that. He hoped that would be enough to bring him to his senses. But the chances were low. Men were quite slow on the uptake without a woman in their lives, as he had learnt quite well from Mrs. Butler.

    “That’s sounds marvelous Mr. Butler! You’re an absolute angel!” Phryne said, moving to the coat rack for her furs. She took one last look around her sitting room, memories of fleeting touches, glasses clinking and subtle smiles passing her mind as her butler helped her into her coat. She would miss this house and its people. “ _And no one els_ e?” her mind supplied very helpfully. There was that voice again, sounding suspiciously like Janey, teasing her about her first adolescent crush. She’d have to learn to ignore it.

     “Am I doing the right thing Dot?” She asked her companion, as she entered the cab.

    “I think whatever you need to do for yourself is right Miss. You need this distance to help clear your mind and bring to conclusion any conflicts. Father Grogan says that conflicts in the mind lead to unsafe decision of the heart and mind.” Dot replied decisively, having given much thought to the question she knew her mistress would eventually ask her. She’d told Cec and Bert earlier that they should take a detour to City South after dropping Miss Fisher off for her train. She wanted to have a word with someone. All three knew that she wanted to speak to her beau about the lady detective’s sudden departure and make certain that the inspector knew, directly or indirectly, that it was his fault for her leaving.

     Now that she thought about it, “Cec, Bert, could you stop by City South before we drop Miss Fisher off?” she called out to them from the back of the cab. And to Miss Fisher, she turned and said “I’m sorry Miss, I just need to see Hugh. I have some things of his that he forgot and since the station is in the way, I thought…” she trailed off.

    “Of course, Dot! You never have to ask! The train doesn’t leave for some hours yet! Better yet, while you’re in there, I’ll drop a call to Mac from the phone on the street to come meet me at the station. Would 20 minutes be enough for you to…give Hugh whatever he left behind?” she asked Dot with a childish and wild gleam in her eyes.

    “Oh Miss. Of course! I just have to give him his handkerchief that I mended. He’s only got two and the other one is in the wash. It was covered in blood when he brought it in. Said he didn’t want to alarm anyone. So, I washed it for him.” There went the rambling again.

    “I understand Dot. Oh look! We’re here! Go on! Go meet your constable. And make sure you make an impression.” She winked at the younger woman and whispered.

    Dorothy Williams climbed out of the cab, and with a nod to the two men in front and determination in her steps, marched towards the front door of City South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and reviews and kudos! Here's what the mind cooked up next (on a plane, might I add). Enjoy! I'd love some feedback. I realize this just seem like filler, but I'm trying to add details I guess?


	6. Silent Treatment and Loose Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac has some intuition, Dot is really frantic and Hugh (the poor thing) is so confused. Also, Jack makes a decision. But will he be in time?

**Outside the station**

       “Hello? Yes, could you connect me to Melbourne Central Hospital please? Thank you!” Phyrne spoke into the receiver. She knew it was hardly the practice for a lady to stand at a street corner telephone and make a call, but she refused to go into the station. She’d never be able to stick to her plan of taking a vacation if she did. And Mac _did_ have to know. As her doctor and her friend. She needed someone in her corner. And Elizabeth Macmillan was someone you wanted in your corner. She did not want to remember the last time Mac had been cross with her. She always did have a devious and curious mind, even as a child. As the receiver crackled to life in her ear and the voice of a nurse came out, she requested for “Dr. Elizabeth Macmillan”, because god knew, nobody except Phryne called her Mac. Janie had started by calling her Mac, and it had just stuck.

       “Phryne? What have you done now? Who do I have to patch up? Why do I have a nurse telling me that you’re on the phone and it sounds official?” Mac breathed into the phone.

    “Mac! For goodness’ sake! You have such little faith in me! I haven’t hurt anyone. That I know of, yet. But I am leaving for a holiday. Traveling around the Antipodes, exploring new adventures and meeting old friends!”

     “So, you’re running away.” Mac grumbled, instantly seeing through her friend’s extremely flimsy excuse.

    “Mac! Don’t be so blunt! I’m not…running away. I’m simply taking a small break from daily life. I think I need to give Melbourne a break from the havoc I’ve wreaked on this town. Now, do you want to come to the station to come see me off?”

     “Who do you think I am? Your FATHER? Of course, I’ll be there. Let me go and inform the nurse in charge and I’ll be on my way and there in ten minutes” came the reply.

     “Make it 30. We’re stopped at City South so that Dot can see her sweetheart and _give him his handkerchief._ ” The tone in her voice left no doubt in Mac’s mind of just what Phryne thought was going on inside the station. But she also knew that Dot was probably just passing a handkerchief to Constable Collins.

     “Oh Phryne. Not everyone involves themselves in debauchery like you do, you know. I’ll see you soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Mac said and hung up, knowing that Phryne would only continue to argue if she was let.

**Inside the Station**

     “Oh Hugh!” she came in the door, wailing. “Miss Phryne’s LEAVING US!!”

    “Dot! Dottie! I need you to calm down for me. Where is she going?” Hugh tried to calm his beloved. There had to be a reason for her to be this frantic. Miss Fisher wouldn’t leave just like that. The lady detective never did anything without a reason. Did the inspector know? Had he heard Dot’s shout?

    “Oh Hugh…” she sobbed out. “Miss Fisher’s going away. She says she wants to go meet her old friends and travel the country but I know it isn’t so! Oh Hugh! She’s avoiding something! I know she is! I’m scared. I’m so scared she’ll leave and won’t come back!

    “Dottie! Dot…I need you to keep your voice low. If the Inspector hears, he’ll wonder what’s going on. He’s been thinking about something really hard all morning. I wouldn’t want to do anything to disturb him. You understand, don’t you?” he whispered. Hugh knew that if the inspector heard Dot’s words, he would worry. “Does he know? That Miss Fisher’s leaving?”

     “Oh! No, he doesn’t. Miss said he didn’t need to know. But Hugh! He has to stop her! I know Miss Fisher will stay if the Inspector asks her to!” came the reply

     “But…but, they solve cases, together don’t they? He needs to know!” Hugh cried out indignantly.

     “I agree Hugh. But Miss Fisher has told me that she is not going to inform him and I am not supposed to either. But…no, it wouldn’t be right. I can’t betray Miss like that. But…oh! It’ll have to do. YOU do it Hugh. You tell the Inspector. I can’t, but you haven’t given your word. You tell him and maybe he’ll be able to do something.” She blabbered, assured that now, she won’t have to break her oath.

      Inside his office, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson listened as a frantic Dorothy Williams came crying out hysterically to her beau. He wondered what the matter was. Nothing seemed to faze her anymore, ever since the formidable, Hon. Miss. Fisher had employed her. She walked towards a murder scene as if shopping for flowers at the corner market.

      His blood went cold as he processed her words. She was leaving. She was leaving him. _She’s got no reason to stay. You made it pretty clear after the case with Beatrice Mason and Professor Katz that you wanted to keep your relationship strictly professional. So why would she have any reason to stay?_ His inner voice reminded him. But he still had to talk to her. To _tell_ her. She couldn’t go without knowing. He knew his Phryne. If she left now, who knew when she’d be back. But he couldn’t very well go out now, knowing that his constable and her companion were out there. He didn’t even know if she felt the same way. Could he take that chance? There must be something there. They’d been dancing around each other for ages now. The flirting, the nightly drinks in her parlor. He’d even stopped trying to stop her from barging in on his crime scenes, for her own safety of course. Lord knew, if he stopped her, she would find her own “adventurous” and positively more dangerous way to get in.  

      The sudden hushed voices told him that there was a discussion going on that the two did not want him to hear. His feet took him towards the door, stopping just shy of it, on their own accord. She’d stay if he told her to? He wasn’t supposed to know?? Now that, he had to admit, had hurt. Why wouldn’t she want him to know? Had he done something? Said something? _You’ve said enough. You remember your words. She’s never felt that you want her to stay. You know why it hurts too._ And he did. He remembered his words very clearly. But, he had regretted them the moment they came out of his mouth. He hadn’t regretted anything in his life as much as he did those words. No argument with Rosie could ever hurt him as much as Phryne’s expression had after he said those words. He needed time to think. But he didn’t have that kind of time. She was leaving. _When_? Miss Williams hadn’t said a word about when Phryne was leaving. In 30 minutes? In a few hours? In a few days? He unknowingly moved closer to the door.

     “I can’t tell him Dottie. What Miss Fisher does in her own time is of no concern to the inspector. He’s got cases and a lot of paperwork. Surely this can wait until his shift ends? I’ll do my best to tell him once his shift ends” he tried to placate his sweetheart.

     In an angry hiss, her voice low, she replied “Hugh Collins! Miss Fisher is leaving in a few hours. If the Inspector does not appear to stop her before then, we won’t be speaking until everything is alright between them, be it weeks or months. Do you understand that Hugh Collins?” With those words, she stalked out the doors, her head high, leaving a dumbfounded and very conflicted Constable Collins in her wake.

      Inside, Jack Robinson was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of information on Phryne’s departure. He would stop by 221B tonight and speak to Phryne. He would put all his cards on the table. She’d have to face him and give him an answer eventually. Or…she might run away. What if that was what she was doing now? Running away? From what? That was another thing to be asked that evening. But during their night cap, when the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed and the tongues a lot looser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You can probably guess, but Jack goes to 221B Wardlow to meet Phryne but finds Mr.Butler with a missive instead.


End file.
